The Course of Love Never Did Run Smooth
by B.L.Fayza
Summary: When Avery Harris discovered the Wizarding World, never once did she imagine a life of adventure, bravery, friendship and above all...love. "When I met you, I never realised we'd end up like this." "The course of love never did run smooth" Marauders Era/Book Era. Remus Lupin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

_September 1971_

"Up!" the young Hufflepuff shouted.

No more than a few seconds later the old, splintered broom rose steadily into a waiting grasp. With a beaming smile, she met her gaze with Madame Hooch who looked on with slight amazement. In the large, open, green space in the grounds of Hogwarts castle a large group of first years were having their first flying lesson. The small crowd, wrapped in their cloaks and scarves, buzzed with excitement.

"Five points to Hufflepuff! What a fantastic start to your first lesson," drawled her professor with a small smirk. After looking around she realised her fellow classmates had grown silent. No one else had yet managed to lift their broom up from the ground, with only a few managing to make theirs nudge slightly.

"Okay, back to it. Hold your hand over your broom and shout 'up!' and with confidence," commanded Madame Hooch, saving the poor girl from blushing any harder than she already was. As everyone went back to their attempts, the young girl relaxed. A voice whispered loudly from beside her,

"Hey! How'd you do that?"

She looked to her left to find a Gryffindor with dark, shaggy hair and glasses sat just on his nose.

"Do what?" she whispered back, conscious of Madame Hooch hearing her talking in lesson.

"Command you broom first time. You must've had lots of practice when you were younger"

The boy then proceeded to attempt a few more times, getting frustrated with each fail, until on his fourth try with his friend telling him to calm down did he succeed.

"Yes!" he cried in relief. He turned to his friend, with his chest puffed out, "I'll be on the Quidditch team in no time, just you see."

His friend, with striking features and long, dark, messy hair poked him and retorted, "Not likely, you're still only a first year, you're too young."

"Yeah but I'm more skilled than half the current team. I bet I'll be seeker by Christmas."

The boys continue to bicker much to the young girl's amusement. She let out a small giggle that made the boys attention turn to her.

"Potter" the boy with the glasses said with his hand stretched towards her, "James Potter." He smiled as he shook hands with her.

"You know, it's usually customary to reply with your name so that we know what to call you" James' friend interrupted with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Oh sorry. I'm Avery Harris, a Hufflepuff." came the reply as she shuffled from foot to foot, with an awkward wave.

"I'm Sirius Black. Nice to meet you, Harris but James is right, where did you learn to command a broom like that? Did your parents buy you practise brooms?" he wittered on, eager to know more about the girl.

"Uh no, I've never touch a broom before today, well not a magic one. My parents didn't know about magic until they found out about me," Avery replied.

"You mean you're a muggleborn?" burst Sirius.

"A what?" asked Avery, confused?

"A muggleborn. It's the name given to a witch or wizard that doesn't have magical parents. Usually muggleborns aren't very confident with brooms or flying because they haven't grown up with it. You must be gifted if this is your first time.`James explained.

Avery smiled and looked down at her feet.

_July 1991_

The sun was shining brightly on the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade. The village bustled with activity as the local wizards and witches went about their daily errands basking in the summer's day. Children ran through the streets eager to get their hands on some Zonkos products, leaving their exasperated mothers behind just wishing for the school holidays to be over. Among this hustle and bustle emerged a young woman from a small, but picturesque cottage. She was of average height with tan skin. Her long, sun kissed hair, which she decided to curl today, shaped her heart shaped face. The freckles dotted across her cheeks as she looked around with amber brown eyes. Her flowery summer dress hugged her shape neatly. She smiled excitedly, ready for the day ahead for today marked an exciting start to the future. She locked her front door and wandered through the garden. She crouched down to the pond and gracefully stroked the petals of the lilies growing on the water.

'_I can't wait to see him again_', she thought, wistfully. '_I'm sorry I haven't been there for him all this time, but I'll be there for him from now on, Lily. Promise_'.

Raising from the pond, she made her way down to the gate leading out onto the street.

"Good morning, Miss Harris." a voice called happily to her. She looked to find Madame Rosmerta waving cheerily from the Three Broomsticks and headed over to greet her.

"Avery, please, Rosmerta. 'Miss Harris' is far too formal for this time of day." she replied.

"Oh, I know, I know, but after knowing you for so long when you attended school, habits just stick don't they?", the landlady insisted. Avery smiled knowingly.

"They do, I suppose. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get on to open up the shop. I'll be in later for lunch, my usual please." Avery began to walk further down the street as she listened to Rosmerta's goodbye.

"Have a lovely day, Avery."

As Avery headed through the street to work, she was greeted cheerfully by other shopkeepers and locals. The sun continued to brighten the morning as Avery reached Honeydukes. Today she was closing the shop earlier than usual as she was heading up to Hogwarts to discuss the upcoming school term and discuss her contract with Professor Dumbledore. Avery smirked, '_perhaps Rosmerta was right, old habits do stick. I shall never not call him Professor'. _

Avery saw a steady stream of customers throughout the day, all coming for their stash of sweet goodies. A small group of excited children entered around lunchtime talking animatedly between them.

"Just think, the next time we're here we'll be just down the road getting ready to be sorted." one boy whispered.

"I know! Just think how exciting everything will be. My mother thinks I'm going to be in Gryffindor, but I think I want to be in Ravenclaw." another replied. Avery chuckled at the sight. How refreshing it was to see such excitement on the children's faces as they anticipated their next journey. She adored the school that held such memories for her, good and bad. She will forever call it home. After this, Avery headed to the Inn for lunch - wandered into Madam Puddifoot's tea shop to pay a small visit to the bubbly lady and headed back to finish the last couple hours of her day.

Once the last customer had paid for their chocolate and exited, she closed and locked the door behind them, grinning. After her last minute checks, she headed down into the basement of the shop. She moved aside the dusty, old carpet to reveal a trap door in the floor. Lifting the door, Avery stepped down onto the rung of the ladder and carried on down into the dark, cold tunnel. Even in the height of summer, this tunnel was always chilly as a slight breeze travelled through from each end. Avery reached to her left to find her Nimbus 2000 broom that she stored in the tunnel for these journeys. It was easier to fly to the castle rather than walk through. She loved flying, the feeling of the breeze against her face, as her hair trailing behind her. It made her think of her time at school when she became the best Hufflepuff Quidditch player of her time, even for a muggle.

She reached the other end of the tunnel and straightened out her hair and clothes before ascending up the ladder. She crawled out from behind the one eyed witch statue to an empty, deathly quiet corridor. Avery smiled as she reminisced on some memories held within the corridor. She started on her way to the Headmasters office to find the staircase already down; given that the summer holidays were still in full swing, there was no need for a password. She ascended the stairs with grace and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." came the faint reply from within the office. Avery walked through into the office to find Dumbledore sat at his desk with a slightly furrowed brow. He looked up from his desk,

"Oh Avery, my dear. It's wonderful to see you, you're looking well. Please, have a sherbet?"

Avery accepted his offer, whilst sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"Thank you, Professor. Are you well?" she replied, popping the sweet into her mouth.

"Albus, please. I am well thank you, Avery. I'm glad you're here as I have some updates for you and we can discuss your contract." he continued to speak when Avery nodded,

"I'm sure you are excited for term to begin with the knowledge that Harry will be starting with us."

Avery smiled warmly. The time had finally arrived. For eleven years, Avery was forced to keep her distance from her Godson under the instruction of Dumbledore and much to her disdain. She remembered her anguish the night she lost everything, the night she lost two of her closest friends to Voldemort, felt betrayed and hurt. She vowed she would take Harry with her, to live with her and grow up in a happy, magical home. She remembered being at Godric's Hollow cradling the crying child when Hagrid came to take him away. She remembered begging him not to as the tears streamed down her face in anguish. She remembers feeling comfort as Sirius' arms wrapped around her small frame as she cried, only to now feel pain at the very thought of Sirius. Everything about that night haunted her dreams when she slept. For a brief time, Avery despised Dumbledore for making Harry live with those awful muggles. She would try to stay away from Little Whinging as watching him grow up with someone else was painful, but on rare visits she would only be angered by the treatment of Harry. However, the thought of Harry starting Hogwarts in just over a month filled with a strong swell of emotions.

"Oh Professor, words can't explain my relief that he will finally have from respite from that family. I trust he has received his letter?" Avery enquired.

"Ah, well," Dumbledore began, "it would appear that Harry is not receiving any of the letters we are sending him. It appears the Dursleys are restricting the poor boy from seeing them."

"You mean to say those Dursleys aren't giving him his letters?!"Avery asked, her voice rising slightly with irritation. "Why ever not, surely they knew he would be coming to Hogwarts by the time he reached eleven?" She continued, getting up and began to pace. Dumbledore simply held his hand up to still Avery from wearing a hole in the middle of his office floor.

"Don't fret, Miss Harris. We have located where they are currently residing and I have sent Hagrid to deliver the letter personally and ensure it reaches Harry's hands." Dumbledore assured. Avery sat back down but no sooner than she relaxed another thought caused her to speak,

"He won't know who I am. He doesn't know, but Professor how can I tell him?" Avery just knew that as soon as Harry found out about her being his Godmother he would hate her for leaving him with the Dursleys. She was afraid that he would never want to talk to her.

"Oh, well that it certainly down to you Miss Harris. I have no doubt that it will be difficult to start with, however often people take news better when surrounded by memories." Dumbledore replied, confusing Avery slightly with his slightly cryptic answer.

"Maybe, Professor. Perhaps, if it is possible, I could arrange to meet with Harry in the first few days of term. Of course he should settle in first but maybe it's best to get it done sooner rather than later?" Avery pondered, she knew it would be better in the long run to face some initial rejection than to keep it from him any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Avery had pondered for days what Professor Dumbledore had meant by his cryptic clues. She wasn't sure if Harry would ever forgive her for not coming to steal him away from the Dursleys sooner. '_Surrounded by memories'..._that's what Dumbledore had said. Avery wandered around her living room in thought. She was brought out of her reverie when Atticus, her midnight grey Maine Coon, jumped up onto the side board knocking over a picture frame onto the floor.

"Atticus! Down. Why must you be such a nuisance? I'll feed you in a moment' Avery said, scolding her cat who rub affectionately against her leg. She bent down to pick up the picture that had cracked in the fall. '_Reparo' _she thought, silently fixing the broken glass. Gazing upon the moving figures she smiled wistfully as she saw a group of six smile back at her, waving. She remembered back to the day it was taken, remembering the painstaking task it took to get the boys to stay in one place long enough to get the shot.

_May 1977_

"James Potter! Stop tormenting the first years and come here" came the screech from behind Avery. She winced at the volume and smirked as she watched James trudge over, ears red with embarrassment. It was unusual to see James, a boy who for six years previous knew the rules and still dismiss them, obey his new girlfriend with strict obedience. '_He is head over heels for that girl_', Avery thought with a smirk. But then again, so was Lily Evans regardless of how much she denied it in the past. Avery was extremely happy to know that, finally, after years of listening to James talk about Lily over and over they were together and quite frankly perfect for each other.

She stood preparing the camera to go off on a self-timer and looked up to see Lily arranging the group. James had joined Lily and was currently being fussed over the state of his collar. Sirius was stood with Peter bickering about who was next in line to take the fall over the recent prank they had all played on the third floor staff room. She smiled thinking about the green hair that the Professors would sport as they passed through the threshold. Then finally, her amber eyes met green as she looked over at Remus to see him looking at her, waving her over and smiling. This small, crazy group had been with her from the beginning, with her through highs and lows, guiding her and making her ache with laughter for 7 years. She wouldn't change it for the world even as they came to the end of their time at Hogwarts and as uncertainty settled in with the looming war. She knew she would have her friends forever. She ran over and joined the group, Remus throwing his arm around her shoulders and looking over just in time for the *click*

_August 1991_

Avery wiped away a stray tear that had fallen without her permission. Everything had played out entirely differently to what she had imagined, leaving her with almost nothing except the memories cherished from days gone by. '_Memories…'_ thought Avery. She stood up placing the frame back on the side board. With a new found excitement, Avery realised the meaning behind Dumbledore's words. Of course Harry would be stung when he hears that his Godmother did not come for him, but she could make it easier if she consoled him with memories of the past. She was sure he wouldn't be able to resist hearing about his parents. From then, Avery went about her house digging out various pictures and keepsakes she could use and give to Harry. She recalls keeping a box of belongings in the cupboard of her bedroom, heading there she reached up onto the top shelf and brought it down to have a look. Rifling through she discovered more photos, books, and some clothes from when Lily and James used to stay over. Then at the very bottom she found it, the small soft teddy that she had given Harry when he was a baby. She found it sat on the armchair the last time they had visited. Harry must've dropped it and he was left behind. She had planned on giving it back however it was also the last time she saw them together.

Shaking off those thoughts, she knew that although Harry would now be eleven years old and have no use for a teddy, he may still be happy to see something from the past. Avery packed all these things into a new box and set it aside ready for when she would meet with her Godson. Glancing at the clock, she saw the day had gotten away from her. Avery stood to get ready for bed. Dressed in her pyjamas she went downstairs to feed Atticus, then extinguished all the lights in the house bar the bedroom. Snuggling down into the sheets, she felt content knowing that hopefully a piece of her old life was coming back and she would do everything she can to protect it. She felt Atticus jump up to the bed and settle in the crook of her bent legs with a soft purr. Avery closed her eyes and slept peacefully through the humid August night.

The next morning, Avery was pottering around in her kitchen, waiting for the water to boil for her first tea of the day. Without it, she could barely function, needing that fix of caffeine to kick her dependant system back into action. Atticus was purring loudly, stretched out on the dining table, soaking in the rays of the early morning sun streaming through the window. As Avery was midway through running her hands through his soft coat the whistle of the kettle sounded. As she poured the water over the tea leaves, there was a loud knock that echoed through the cottage, making Avery jump. Setting down the kettle, she made her way over to the door wondering who would be visiting her early on a Saturday afternoon. Term was approaching fast, as was Harry's birthday and arrival at Hogwarts, this was potentially her last free weekend before being busy for the rest of the year. Opening the door, she was met with a large form, bending at the knee to meet her eyes. A large grin broke out onto Avery's face at the sight of the half-giant,

"Hagrid! It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Avery, stepping into his large frame and outstretched hands for a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Avery! It's good to see yer too." Hagrid replied, putting her down onto the doorstep. Avery welcomed Hagrid into the living space and shut the door behind her, watching as Hagrid moved gently around the room desperate to avoid knocking anything over or breaking anything. Her cottage was small, but he always managed to find a way to make himself comfortable.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Avery? "I've just boiled some water and made some for myself." Avery walked back through to the kitchen to fetch her cup and awaited his reply.

"Oh yer ever so kind, Av'ry. But I can't stop long, Dumbledore's sent me on an errand yer see" came his reply, to which Avery listened with interest. She wondered if this had something to do with Harry's letter. She didn't have to wait long, however.

"Dumbledore told me that you knew I'd be going to see 'arry, I just wanted to come see yer before I 'eaded off, it'll take me some time to get there I imagine. I reckon I'll get there just in time for his birthday" Hagrid spoke on as Avery sat there with a silly smile across her cheeks. She was a bundle of nerves at the prospect of seeing Harry in just over a week, she couldn't believe he would be eleven! '_So grown up_' Avery thought fondly. '_I wonder if he'll look like you James'_ She could remember James at that age, remembered meeting him that first time on the flying grounds, shaggy hair, glasses that he constantly pushed up his nose. She smiled and focused back on Hagrid who she found chatting away about someone looking after Fang whilst he was away.

"Oh Hagrid! I'll look after him, I'll make sure to visit him every day and walk him through the grounds so don't you worry about that. Would you like anything for the journey?" Avery offered, kindly. Hagrid smiled, his cheeks tinting a slight pink.

"Av'ry, you're too kind, yer know tha' right? I couldn't take anything from yer, but thank yer for offering.' Hagrid replied, touched by Avery's thoughtfulness. "Did I tell yer I baked a cake fer 'im?' He asked.

They continued to converse for a short while more, about the journey, about the upcoming year then suddenly Avery had an idea. Jumping up she ran to the box she stored in her bedroom, fetching something from it. As she came back to the living room she found Hagrid getting up and preparing to leave.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer, Av'ry. I've got to get going if I'm to get ter 'arry on time" He said. Avery gave him a final hug at the door.

"That's fine Hagrid, I hope you have a safe journey. The both of you. If I could ask a favour? Would you be able to give this to Harry for me?" She handed a photograph to Hagrid. She watched as the small group of friends were huddled together, in the middle were James and Lily. Sat on Lily's lap was a small baby giggling at the camera. She knew it wasn't much but she knew that Harry would appreciate the photo to look at. Maybe it might make it easier to talk to him when he got to Hogwarts anyway.

"Don't tell him who I am yet Hagrid, I'll explain all that when he arrives. I catch you soon."

She waved Hagrid off, watching as he headed on his way back up to Hogwarts. Deciding on what to do on her Saturday afternoon, she made her way to her broom and take a couple of laps around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_November 1971_

Avery had found herself settling down into her favourite chair within the confines of her new found safe place. Having a school as big as Hogwarts to get used to, when Avery found the library she felt relieved to know she could hide here. She loved diving into a book and learning as much as she could about every subject, wanting to understand the magical world as much as possible. Having only two months experience of a first year muggleborn, she wanted to absorb as much information to make sure she didn't get left behind. Avery was also relieved to find the library contained lots of her muggle favourites. She knew she would spend a lot of time in here. Her workload had been steady, she imagined that they allowed the first years to get used to everything before piling lots of work on top of them. She had begun to develop her favourite subjects and also her least favourite subjects. She had excelled in flying, having impressed Madame Hooch, she loved the feeling of flying through the air. She decided to get to know more information about Quidditch, with the hope that maybe she could play for her house.

Avery was disrupted from her thoughts by a noise coming from her left. Looking over she could see a stack of books had tumbled to the floor with a gentle looking boy rushing to pick them back up. She took in his sandy brown hair shorter at the sides with his longer fringe draping down over his eyes. He looked to be the same age as her and felt the need to go to him and help. Putting her copy of 'Quidditch Through The Ages' down on the table, she made her way to the spilled books and moved to grab one up when she met his hand at the same time. They both drew back and the boy snapped his head up to look at who it was that had come to help. Avery was met with soft green eyes and gentle specs of golden brown and as the boy smiled at her a small twinkle brightened his gaze that she couldn't help but smile back looking back down to the books that were on the floor and began to pick some of them up. When they were all back in neat piles, she turned to face the boy who still had a bright smile across his face. Now that he was in the light, Avery could spot a small red tint across his cheeks,

"Thank you for helping me with those books" he started. "I think I may have picked a few too many off of the shelf". He joked, making Avery giggle and smile at him. Avery was sure she recognised him from some of her classes but had never really noticed. '_A Gryffindor, too' _she thought, perhaps he knew the two boys she talked to in her flying class. Realising she had still yet to speak, she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear,

"It's okay, it's probably only a matter of time before I do the same thing. There are so many books in this library I think it'll take my entire time here to read even half!" He laughed at this and put his hand out in front of him,

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Remus Lupin, fellow 1st year" he introduced himself, eyes bright. Avery grasped his hand and shook it back.

"Avery Harris, so what brings you to the library on a Sunday afternoon?" She asked, dropping her hand back to her side. She grabbed her book from the other table and sat at the table where Remus had placed his books.

"Well, seeing as the weather was looking pretty miserable, I didn't think it too beneficial to be heading out so I thought I could explore the library a bit more. I've found a few favourites already" he explained, sitting down to join Avery. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"Oh, uhm at the moment 'Quidditch Through The Ages', I'm hoping to try out for Hufflepuff next year" Avery turned the cover around to show him. She blushed at the idea of her silly ambition given she was still only two months into her first ever year as a witch.

"Oh that's awesome! Wait… you're that Avery!" he exclaimed sitting up in his seat, he continued on as she stared at him confused, "the two boys I share my dorm with were going on and on about the muggleborn Hufflepuff at our first flying lesson, James kept saying you were brilliant." With every word Remus said, Avery's cheeks turned a deeper crimson, noticing this Remus wanted to alleviate her embarrassment. Getting up from his seat he bowed in a dramatic manner, taking her hand again. "I didn't recognise you at first, but it's definitely an honour to meet your acquaintance, Miss Harris, goddess of muggleborn flying" with his over accentuated speech, Avery keeled over with laughter her embarrassment forgotten. From the front of the library, Miss Pince could be heard shushing them.

"It's my pleasure, Remus. James and Sirius did seem pretty interested. I just wasn't aware that it wasn't normal for someone without magic parents to be good at flying" She responded, going back to find her place in her book.

"Well it usually isn't Avery. But that must mean that you're exceptionally talented." Remus spoke looking up from his book to smile at her. Avery blushed and went back to reading about the rules of the beaters. They read in silence for a while, stopping occasionally to shift in their seats or stretch from weariness. Avery was just going through the points system for Quidditch when Remus placed his book on the table and spoke:

"Avery, what's your favourite muggle book?" Avery looked up from her book, startled.

"Oh...well… it's..uh… you know muggle books?" Avery finally settled on after trying to engage her brain. Remus chuckled, brushing his shaggy hair from his eyes.

"Yeah, I know muggle books. My mum's a Muggle, dad's a Wizard so I kinda got the best of both worlds I guess." He admitted, "In fact, there is a lot of great Muggle fiction." Avery hummed peacefully in agreement thinking of all the time she spent reading in her childhood.

"I suppose my favourite isn't really a book but more of a play, its A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare the playwright" she replied, thinking that he may not know about it. But to her surprise, Remus' eyes widened. He moved to look through his worn satchel looking for something. Avery watched as he produced a book and hand it over to her,

"This is my copy, I love it. I've read it over and over. You can borrow it if you want? I think I can find something else to read in the meantime" He said, waving his hand to gesture the shelves around them. Avery looked at the book with a fond smile, she had forgotten to bring her copy with her and was intended to retrieve it when she went home for Christmas. She felt a wave of gratitude flow through her for the boy in front of her, happy that she'd come to the library this afternoon.

"Remus, this is kind, really. Thank you, I'll take amazing care of it and return it when I'm finished" She smiled to him.

"You're most welcome, it's a pleasure to see someone else appreciate it as much as I do" He replied, at which point his stomach growled, the sound amplified through the silence of the library. He looked down to his stomach then grinned back at Avery. "I think that's a sign that it might be time to wonder to the Great Hall, what do you say? Want to walk with me to dinner?" He asked, beginning to pack up his books into his satchel. Putting the books away that he wasn't taking with him. Avery following his actions, picking up her bag and placing Remus' copy safely inside.

"I can't believe it's dinner already, of course I'll walk down with you" Avery smiled, putting her bag over the head. She joined Remus' side and left the library walking towards the Great Hall content in the thoughts that she had met this curious boy beside her.

_September 1991_

Avery sat with her cup of tea at the kitchen table staring at the bookshelf on the far side of the room. She sighed with a bittersweet feeling as one book stared back at her. Avery once enjoyed reading _that_ book and had lost count the amount of times that she had. It had been sat gathering dust for some time now, still not being able to bring herself to touch it. With the arrival of Harry bringing feelings of excitement and happiness also brought feelings of sadness and loss. It would force Avery to remember everything she had lost in such a short amount of time. She missed her friends, but they weren't just her friends, to her they were family. So strongly bonded that the loss was a far greater feeling. That book held many memories for her, thinking back to times spent sneaking into the Gryffindor tower, countless times in the library. Walking through the grounds to relax by the Great Lake. She missed Remus, missed his company and tried to ignore the hurt felt that they no longer stayed in contact. She often thought about asking Dumbledore if he knew where he was so she could send an owl but she knew if he wanted to see her he would've wanted to by now. She missed Sirius, she missed the Sirius she grew to love as a brother from school. Now, she shivered knowing what he had done to break her small family apart. She could never hate him, but she pitied him. Pitied him that after everything, he still succumbed to the Dark magic when surrounded by even the lightest of magic.

Standing to place her mug in the sink, she walked over to the bookshelf, tracing her fingers lightly over the copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream. She didn't know whether it was the idea that Harry would be bringing the past with him or whether she was just feeling particularly brave at that moment, but she took the book from the shelf. Looking inside the cover she saw his neat scrawl.

_My dearest Avery, _

_Merry Christmas. This book belongs to you now, I want you to cherish and love it as much as I do you._

_Yours,_

_Remus x _

That Christmas evening was then spent snuggled together in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire surrounded by a blanket over their shoulders reading together. Avery distinctly remembered the strong feeling of warmth spreading through her body, and feeling utter content. Those memories were the ones she cherished when she felt lonely, she would give anything to be able to see them again in one place. Knowing this was never to be, Avery sighed and placed the book down on the table, noting that Atticus would probably need some food very soon. Looking out the window she could see that dusk was beginning to set in and that very soon the Hogwarts express would be arriving at Hogsmeade station. She contemplated walking down to see the trains' arrival but decided that she would rather get an early night. She was due to see Dumbledore again tomorrow to go through how she would be helping at the castle in between her work at Honeydukes. Avery enjoyed the extra work because she loved that castle with all her heart and although she didn't want to be a professor she was grateful that Dumbledore wanted her to help out as a general assistant. She would often be seen helping Hagrid out in the grounds or occasionally assisting with other Professors classes, in particularly Madame Hooch's classes. She enjoyed the quiet life of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, and often enjoyed the knowledge that the students adored her. As she headed towards her bedroom, she glanced out the window and up towards the direction of the castle. She could just see the lights being lighted in the castle the dusk sky creating a silhouette of Hogwarts. With one last look she realised that this school years would be the start of something interesting.


End file.
